(3)The Legend of Zelda vs (14)Adventure 2004
__TOC__ Results Wednesday, April 7th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis This is about as dominant a performance as you can get. This match set records all over the place in terms of pure beatings, and Adventure, while very influential in the industry, got its ass whipped in this match. It's simply too old and far obscure to do much of anything in a poll on our site. Why did it make it, you ask? The nomination system. Few titles from the various Atari systems are noteworthy, but Adventure would be one of them. There is also the tidbit that CJayC openly stated that he tweaked the bracket a tiny bit to get more interesting matches. So maybe he knew how influential Adventure was and put it in to see how it would do? Who knows. A couple of interesting things to note about this match before I move on. Adventure managed to make the Top 100 list on IGN's list. And while their list truly has some issues (no Mario 3 or Final Fantasy 7), Adventure even being mentioned was something. Also, Aventure managed to make it all the way up to #13 on our FAQ list on the site during this match. Another thing of note is that this match featured the highest prediction percentage of any in the contest. As for The Legend of Zelda, this was no surprise. It's Zelda. But when your opponent sets a record for futility set back in 2002 by Ms. Pac Man during a time when vote totals were lower than they are now, you are showing some true power. And it wasn't like it was even close, either. Adventure beat Mrs. Pac Man's record by at least 500 votes. Zelda fever started hitting the board after this matchup, and many people, including yours truly, were wondering whether or not Zelda was going to completely own this contest. I originally had Zelda 1 over Mario 3 in the Elite 8, but this match made me think twice about it. I'm sure it made others do a double take as well. 95% of the vote against anything is no joke, and the female population of gamefaqs outnumbers the people who voted for Adventure in this match. Scary. Stats and Analysis 3 vs 14. Zelda vs ...what? That was all that needed to be said to give The Legend of Zelda a win in this match. Adventure was so obscure that few people had heard of it. In fact, during the match, Adventure's FAQ rating skyrocketed as thousands of people checked to see just what The Legend of Zelda was facing. But there was something more memorable than Adventure's FAQ rank. Adventure set several records of futility in this match that are not likely to be broken. It could not even break 5% in this match, and lost by over 88,000 votes. The Legend of Zelda flat out destroyed the Atari game, which was lucky to get as many votes as it did. The Zelda series looked like a titanic force after its first match. External Links * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches